LoVE's iNSaNiTY
by XX-KiLLER-LADY
Summary: He couldn't stop staring in her perfect teal eyes, and she couldn't stay away from those honey eyes either. Why couldn't they just let them be? Was it so hard to let life go like it should?
1. P r o l o u g e

Hi everyone! :D This is my first story, so I except flames.

Story: iNSaNiTY

Couple: ReiXMiku, LenXMiku one-sided, RuiXRei one-sided

Status: uncompleted

Summary: He couldn't stop staring in her perfect teal eyes, and she couldn't stay away from those honey eyes either. Why couldn't they just let them be? Was it so hard to let life go like it should?

* * *

P r o l o g u e

Miku Hatsune walked through the gateway of the park, along the perfectly paved pathway to the pavilion. The flower-surrounded pathway seemed brighter and greener than usual. The teal-haired smiled as the sun shined through her beautiful teal hair. She looked to her left, and saw the crowded library. Then she looked to her right, and saw him.

The boy who saved her on that one, rainy day.

* * *

_Miku Hatsune ran through the rain, trying to find her childhood friend, Len and Rin Kagamine. She knew she shouldn't have stopped by the phone-charm stand without asking her friends to stop for a while. She was loaded with two, thick shopping bags and thought that she was being a big nuisance to the talented twins' day. She stopped for five minutes, and realized that the twins were nowhere in sight. Miku tried looking around for the sight of her best friend's pure-white ribbon. Nothing. She was officially alone, and sat down under shelter, on a bench next to some familiar-looking twins. _

"_Eh?_ _Rin? Len? What did you do to your hair in the five minutes I was gone?"_

_The twins turned around, the raven-haired boy looking grumpy (as if he was on a man-period…), and the girl looking confused. She finally spoke, friendly and softly.  
_  
"_Huh? Sorry, but we're not the ones you're looking for. We're the Kagene twins. My name is Rui, and this is my brother, Rei. Nice to meet you."_

_Miku Hatsune wished she could rewind time and avoid looking like an idiot. "A-ah! I'm sorry. I got lost and you guys looked a lot like them. I'm so sorry!"_

_Rei frowned. "It's alright; calm down, you look like a tomato right now. I believe my sister was asking for a name?" He sighed rudely._

_Miku Hatsune, the idol of Japan, had completely ruined her confident image in front of two strangers she barely knew. She stuttered, "O-oh. W-well, my n-name is Miku Hatsune."_

"_Ah, Miku Hatsune? I love your music!" Rui smiled shyly and replied quietly._

_Rei scowled in disapproval. "I think it's a terrible name. It doesn't suit her at all."_

_Wow, talk about complete opposites!_

"_Miku-chan! Miku-chan! Over here!" two people called. The Kagamine twins ran over to the bench where Miku was. "Miku! Why'd you leave us! We were worried sick." Len kept rambling until Rin finally decided to slap him on the back. _

"_Miku! Len and I were worried! Where'd you go? We were supposed to meet in the recording room in 5 minutes! We're late! What's Luka-senpai going to say about this? We're in so much trouble," Rin huffed, "Remember your twin brother Mikuo? He was waiting for you! And he didn't see you for a whole year now. He missed you so much and you thank him for being late?" _

_[The Kagamine twins tend to ramble. Miku had to learn that the hard way, while STILL being embarrassed in front of two random people they barely knew.]_

_Miku Hatsune blushed madly while the raven-haired twins stared with interest. _

"_A-ah! Gomen! I was at the phone-charm stand! E-eh?"  
_

* * *

The Kagene twins were practicing singing Miku and Luka's hit song, _Magnet_. Although they looked beautiful and graceful, their voices didn't match at all. Rui's voice was much too high for Rei's low and husky sounds.

Miku couldn't help but listen to their timed moans and (Rui's) squeaks. They sounded graceful and full of passion. The world's number one princess couldn't help but close her eyes and listen to their music.

They were perfect. Why did Miku feel bad and hollow on the inside?

* * *

Well, that sounded way too serious and stupid.

Forgive me, I'm terrible. R&R, because I need feedback to improve, or else you'll read this for the rest of you lives. That would be terrible, wouldn't it?


	2. That Sweaty, Old Man

Hi everyone! :D I guess I did pretty alright on the prologue, but it won't be so serious in this chapter. I am requesting suggestions now. :3

Story: iNSaNiTY  
Couple: ReiXMiku, LenXMiku one-sided, RuiXRei one-sided  
Status: uncompleted  
Summary: He couldn't stop staring in her perfect teal eyes, and she couldn't stay away from those honey eyes either. Why couldn't they just let them be? Was it so hard to let life go like it should?

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

** Miku's POV**

I guess tonight's dream was okay. If dreaming about Rei and I running—hands locked—through a field of leeks is okay, then it was fine.

It was perfect.

I can't stop thinking about Rei and Rui. Surely, they were into incest… right?

_Why am I thinking about this? I thought that I was in love with Len. And now that Mikuo's in a relationship with Rin, we wouldn't be too far apart. We could be like a small little family. Rin and Mikuo keep telling me that Len likes me (and blushes every time I get close), but… do I like him back that way?_

I should go get some fresh air before I go insane…

Just then, Rin called me. I picked up my teal cell phone as my leek phone charm swayed. I opened the text Rin sent me and smiled.

_To: Miku Hatsune_

_From: Rinny-poo_

_Hey~ Wanna come with me and Len to the new café shop at the mall downtown. We'll meet you by the subway._

I smiled.

_To: Rinny-poo_

_From: Miku Hatsune_

_Sure~ I'll be there in 10._

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

Well, it was completely terrible. I saw Rei again. And I _**blushed**_. _**I**_ blushed. **I BLUSHED**.

**WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS?**

And, Rin decided to set me and lenp on a date. She just plain ditched us to "talk to Luka-senpai about the extra credit music assignment." That she was _done_ with. And due _next month_. How I hate her… Len was right. She is the devil's spawn.

Even though I have no clue of what that is.

Oh, well.

* * *

Len and I met right at the subway station. He said Rin apparently "got sick" (asking Luka-senpai about the extra credit assignment).

I think my head might explode. Right here, right now.

We boarded the subway. It was crowded since it was the weekend, so Len and I had to sit next to an old, sweaty guy. (Not to be offensive…)

_IT WAS PURE TORTURE. I WILL STRANGLE RIN WHEN WE GET BACK._

That was when Rei and Rui came in, laughing (SINCE WHEN DOES REI LAUGH?) and holding hands. There were two empty seats in front of us, so they just glided across the disgusting subway floor. Rui seemed to see me, and waved. Rei and I locked eye contact. And I BLUSHED AGAIN. When was that possible?

Len scowled for the first time because of this. I think my mind just exploded.

I looked away, to find the sweaty old man (and the ugly "I-wear-way-too-much-makeup" girl next to him) gone. Rui dragged Rei to sit next to us. Rui sat next to me and we started chatting like me were best friends.

All Len did was glare daggers at Rei's back. I've never seen him like that before.

While Rui and I chatted about which guys we both liked (which drew the attention of Rei and Len, but especially Len), Rei growled. The old sweaty guy was back. And we saw the ugly wannabe from before too. She just went away to "Charm (was that possible?)" her way into getting in free because someone stole her wallet.

I droned off into Mikuland for a minute until Rui waved her hand in front of my face.

"Hey, Miku-chan, what do you think of Rei-neesan?" she asked. "Do you think he likes you?"

Lucky we were saved by the bell. We were at our stop.

We four teenagers strolled through the mall like a gang of bad-asses. Rui insisted we stop by this cute headband store. She dragged Len with her asking about Rin's bow, leaving me to deal with Rei. I noticed he was staring at two twin leek hair ties. He held it up against the light, then next to me as if he was wondering if it would look good on me.

"Do you like this?" He asked, turned away from me.

I had to blush, "Y-yes."

He went to the cashier, and purchased it for me. He handed it to me, his cheeks a little pink.

"Here."

We went home skipping on a rainbow.

* * *

I'm so terrible. I'm so ashamed. (=.="")

I NEED SOME SERIOUS MEDI PEOPLE. My humor has died.


	3. Breaking Hearts, and Buying Them

Sorry for not updating in suck a long time! D:  
I FEEL SO TERRIBLE… GGGRRRRRRRRRRR.

* * *

Story: iNSaNiTY  
Couple: ReiXMiku, LenXMiku one-sided, RuiXRei one-sided  
Summary: He couldn't stop staring in her perfect teal eyes, and she couldn't stay away from those honey eyes either. Why couldn't they just let them be? Was it so hard to let life go like it should?

* * *

Chapter 2 – Rei's POV

I woke up with my precious sister's face in mine. I screamed while Rui giggled and practically rolled all around the floor laughing at me and yelling about how funny my face looked. I ignored her at breakfast. And at lunch… until she dragged me out to go shopping with her new best friend, that girl: Miku Hatsune. I hate how she always smiles... It's like, mocking me all the time.

I hate how she blushes too. She's always trying to hide her face whenever her face turns tomato-red. It makes her look somewhat stupid, how her face would turn as pink as her lips. It's just plain annoying and I hate it, no matter how many times Rui says "I deny my love for the teal-haired princess whom I truly love."

Rui drives me crazy, no matter how much I love her as my sister.

We arrived at the subways about a few minutes before that Miku girl and her creepy boyfriend Len Kagamine. It's always creepy how he's always glaring daggers in my back. It's like he's actually AFRAID I'd take Miku from him. It makes me kind of worry about his mental health sometimes… Pfft. Like that'd ever happen! Can you imagine me, a minor, dating the number one princess in the world, while she has the #2 singer (along with her twin sister) in the palms of her hands? Please don't try to kill me of my own laughter.

That was absolutely ridiculous… right?

We sat down right next to an old couple. They were so happy, chatting and smiling as if they wouldn't care if it was the end for the world. They looked so happy together too. Maybe I can finally be like that with my beloved someday… with someone special and unique.

We suddenly heard a feminine voice screaming for the train doors to not close. Miku and Len got in right before the doors closed, Len tugging and pulling her nail-polished hands. Miku's hair got caught a little, but Rui got it out carefully before Miku officially screamed and had to haul it out. How useless. Len sat next to Miku, who sat down next to my sister, who sat next to me. The girls chatted again, and Rui brought up the worst subject ever: if Miku was in love with me. Miku shot up, surprised, and Len stared at them, wide-eyed. Miku was blushing faintly, and playing with her now-curly hair. She kept stammering—but with her blush gone- something like: "E-e-e-eeehhhhh? R-Ru-Rui! W-why w-would y-y-you e-even ask t-t-t-that?"

I noticed she was wearing the hair accessories I had bought her the other day at the mall we went to together. I remembered clearly: we were wearing those cheap, stupid, thick black shades, and walking around stupidly like drunken gangsters. The cops even had to question us "with professionals (who used a copy machine as a lie detector)" before we went home, but Rui had tons of fun with Miku and Len that day, so I was fine with it, even if we got home 2 hours later than we planned and had to shower in the freezing cold water.

Rui kept pressuring Miku to answer the question (like she was going to murder her if she said yes), but Miku kept her mouth shut and turned to Len. He look so speechless, I laughed.

"Miku can't like me, and I can't like her. We have nothing in common," I said confidently. "She's already dating Len anyways, so I don't care at all. End of story."

Rui gasped. Len Kagamine glanced from me to Miku nervously while Miku hid her face with her hair. Was it my imagination, or _tears_ that ran down her lush cheeks?

She stood up, and my first reaction was thinking that she was going to straight-up slap me in the face. Instead, she walked in front of me and said with these giant tears falling down her red face, and said in these simple words: _**"I hate you."**_

It was like something in the universe completely snapped; it was almost like the sun might've exploded and we were to survive with no light and no chance to make it to safety. She sounded so heartbroken too—as if I just ran over a puppy/kitten or something in front of her own face. I admit it; I wished so _desperately_ to take it back and felt so terribly guilty. It wasn't something I'd say to anyone, even _Len_.

She stood up, and pulled on Len's arms. He stood up, glancing at me with the coldest eyes ever. He seemed to be saying _"You talk to her like that again, I'll make sure to run you over with my road roller! I won't hesitate to get out my AK-47 either." _There was a "ding" and they walked away from me, stepped out of the doors and eventually disappeared into the crowd of people getting off the train, and went into the market. I stared after them.

Rui slapped my arm softly, and I fell back into reality. "Rei! Why did you say that?"

"I don't know! I never know…" I looked down. "I just don't know…"

Rui turned around, not looking me in the eye. "Well, we should be going. The next stop is in 5 minutes, and we're all the way at the end. We should move closer to the exits if we're going to get off at the right stop."

"Okay…"

We watched as the train pulled towards a stop at the next station. Everybody seemed to be more quiet than usual, and many people were alone. Only we had gone together. Nobody smiled, and kept looking down. What was going on today?

Rui tugged on my arm, and we stopped by a charm bracelet stand. Rui looked at me begging for a gold and black- teal and yellow heart charm. There were only four in stock. She gave me a hug and said, "I won't ask for anything else this month. I'll pay you back later. I promise!"

I sigh, bring out the money for the phone charms, and Rui instantly seems to brighten up a bit. I hand the cashier the money, and he hands her the four charm bracelets. I even got another one for Rin that said "ROAD-ROLLA!" We both put one on, and continue walking to the market until we see Miku and Len sitting on the bench together; laughing and eating banana and leek flavored ice cream.

I never knew they even made those flavors…

Rui runs up to them, and gives them a surprise attack-hug-glomp. I stare from behind, and Len gives me another cold stare. Miku doesn't even dare look at me. I tap them on the shoulder, and hand them the charms.

"Rui asked me to buy this for you guys… so I did. Here."

Miku takes hers carefully, but Len holds it like it's an atomic bomb. That kind of annoys me, since I spent about $16 for this fancy phone charm. They put it on their phones, and both jiggle the bell inside it. Miku giggles, while Len smiles at her.

But Miku seemed so, very happy after what I've done, so I guess that makes up for it… Maybe...

* * *

OMFG I AM SO SORRY THIS LATE. I'm a fail. Sorry it's so short too.  
My laptop had a virus, and I tried to fix it, but it turned out to be pretty much nothing.

I wasted all my time fighting a war that never had a winner or a loser. D:

Now all you readers are probably mad at me, and I know I deserve it. You c-can t-take away all m-my electronics. *will not let go of laptop* DX


End file.
